pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Zorelta
The Zorelta are a nation of people on the planet Shri. At its height, it ruled much of the planet in peace, until the Crodin overthrew it. In the distant past, they began when two city-states, including the Zor'L, came together to form the Zor'L'Ti. History Early Days To date, there is little known of the early history of the Zorelta people. There are scattered documents, and archaological remnants, of their early history. What few details we have seem to suggest that what would become the Zorelta nation formed out of what were previously warring tribes, several thousand years prior to the Fall of the Zorelta. It seems that these tribes had formed out of the anarchy of an even older civilization, which had fallen some 80-100 years prior, giving rise to local warlords and criminals, and allowing for foreign manipulation. Little evidence of this older civilization remains. Apparently the alliance that would become the Zorelta began with a cease-fire between two prominant tribes, which turned into an alliance; These tribes then either began conquering or assimilating the others. (''Chronicles Addendum'') Cooperation Several of the major city-states agreed to cooperate following a series of attacks by The Great. To this end, they constructed the Zor'L'Ti Cooperation Citadel, a research center where the various tribes could pool their resources. The citadel was named for one of the founding tribes, the Zor'L. Other tribes in the Alliance included the Cal'Uzi and the Crodin. Ganakos, a member of the Zor'L'Ti tribe, was a prominent figure pushing for cooperation. He gave speeches arguing that together they could find ways to overcome the Great. However, this cooperative effort ended when the Zigori, a race of miniature people created by the cooperation, rebelled and started a civil war. The city was abandoned. (''Squids in Forests Series'': "Fried Calamari") Rise of the Zorelta The Zorelta covered a huge portion of their continent, even in those early days, which gave them access to great rescources. As they developed industry, their government laid down its laws and wrote the Articles of Zorelta, the famous original documents which define the nature and purpose of the Zorelta government. Zorelta benefitted from a boom in science and technology. Their trade, and hence their economy, were extremely successful. There was peace, long enough for their nation to form and strengthen. However, the Zorelta's strength would soon be tested, as the first World War of Shri would soon begin, dragging the Zorelta unwittingly into a struggle for their lives. (''Chronicles Addendum'') War A world war broke out. A new King appeared among the Zorelta, Ginkus. He united the continent and ended the war, leading to a strong, continent-spanning Zorelta nation. There was also peace between the continents, with the construction of the Bridge of Peace as the most visible symbol of it. ("The Last of the Zorelta") But not everyone was happy. Members of the old Crodin tribe soon began a rebellion against the Zorelta nation of which they were part. ("The Last of the Zorelta") They were a small and inconsequential militia, until they were given advanced Sphere Technology by Future Lab. Then they began advancing aggressively, taking over large swaths of the continent. The Zorelta couldn't defend themselves. Ginkus rushed back to Shri to help, but even his abilities were strained by the surprise invasion. ("Balzak Globotron") Fall of the Zorelta The nation diminished further and further, until only its capital city remained. One day, they stormed the capital, forcing Ginkus to attempt an escape from his own building. He was captured by the Crodin and thrown in their jail. He escaped and fought his way back to the capital building, where he had one last battle with the Crodin's leader, Grodo XVIII. He then sealed off his building in a stasis field, which the Crodin couldn't penetrate. ("The Last of the Zorelta") Over the next 1000 years, the Crodin ruled over the continent. People continued to identify as Zorelta, largely in secret, as dissidents and rebels. However the Crodin effectively quashed these rebellions and tortured the rebels. These included people such as Modri"Descent" and Chanai Du Ðux"The Ancient Secret Under Shri""Balzak Globotron". ("Balzak Globotron") Miscellaneous APPEARANCES: "The Last of the Zorelta", "The Ancient Secret Under Shri", "Balzak Globotron" CREATED BY: Xaq Back to Groups References Category:Articles with Chronicles Addendum material Category:Shri